


6 однострочников

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Заявка: МТ3–8 Ройенталь/Кирхайс. Щекотка.Заявка: МТ3–13 Биттенфельд/Лоэнграмм. Магическое АУ.Заявка: МТ3–15 Ройенталь/Оберштайн. R-. "У меня ваша ревность уже вот где сидит!"Заявка: МТ3–15 Ройенталь/Оберштайн. R-. "У меня ваша ревность уже вот где сидит!"Заявка: МТ3–23 Разговоры в курилке (по этому арту)  https://twitter.com/iwa_to_mushi/status/987592660121632769Полная свобода в интерпретации арта.Оберштайн/РайнхардЗаявка: МТ3–16 Оберштайн/Аннерозе. АУ-постаканон с выжившим Оберштайном.





	1. Ройенталь/Кирхайс. Щекотка.

Оскар спал и видел сон. Сон был приятным и расслабляющим, каким и должен быть сон солдата во время увольнения. В данном случае правда свободного времени было немного, и увольнением происходящее назвать было сложно.   
В талантливую голову Райнхарда пришла блестящая идея сплотить подчиненных в санатории. Санаторий так санаторий. Весь персонал в мини юбках, с аккуратным макияжем и пикантным блеском в глазах. У Оскара было еще дня три, чтобы прыгнуть и поразить жертву. Пока он лениво наблюдал из засады, выбирая какие ножки ему нравятся больше всего. Сон тоже был связан с чем-то таким... Приятным, необременительным и с декольте.   
Возвращение из дремы Оскару не понравилось.  
\- Пока вы тут спите, галактика, быть может, в смертельной опасности! - задорно сообщила реальность голосом Кирхайса и уселась сверху.  
Стало тяжело. Оскар выразительно поерзал, и Кирхайс сместился с поясницы на задницу. Удобнее не стало.   
Когда лежишь на животе, то совершенно нет возможности рассмотреть лицо победителя. А жаль. Такое зрелище бывает не каждый день.  
\- Спасайте сами свою галактику, - Оскар постарался спрятать голову под подушку, но не успел: Кирхайс пробежался пальцами ему по ребрам.  
\- Вы пьяны, Кирхайс? - сдержанно поинтересовался Оскар.  
\- Нет, я вполне трезв. Давно хотел проверить, боитесь ли вы щекотки.  
От второго прикосновения Оскар заерзал сильнее. От третьего нервно рассмеялся и попытался схватить Кирхайса за руки. После четвертой волны попытался скинуть - безрезультатно. Кирхайс держался как опытный наездник на необъезженной лошади.   
Эта была стратегическая мысль, поэтому, улучшив момент, Оскар все же ухитрился перевернуться на спину. Теперь Кирхайс сидел на нем верхом, аккурат на бедрах.  
Поджарый, с мокрыми после бассейна волосами, тот был определенно красив. Оскар даже приложил усилие, чтобы ответное прикосновение к ребрам было скорее щекоткой, чем откровенной лаской.  
Кирхайс мгновенно покраснел. Уши пылали так, что ими можно было освещать себе путь в коридорах Изерлона.  
\- Хорошо сидим, - Оскар приподнялся на руках и согнул ноги, чтобы поза стала еще более провокационной.  
\- Я не боюсь щекотки, - буркнул Кирхайс, крепко прижав руки к бокам, и быстро слез. Оскар не стал ему мешать, просто смотрел, сощурившись, как Кирхайс наклоняется, чтобы подобрать халат.   
Эти ножки тоже определенно были ничего. У Оскара была пара дней в запасе, чтобы прийти к выводу, стоит ли из-за них лишаться головы.


	2. Биттенфельд/Лоэнграмм. Магическое АУ.

В адмиралтействе Дикого Вепря побаивались. Некоторые даже недолюбливали, но все же обаяния в нем было море. Хотя те, кто постарше, считали Биттенфельда кто бестолочью, кто неотесанной деревенщиной.  
Благоволение фон Лоэнграмма сделало свое дело. Если Магистр Льдистого Пламени считает, что этому место среди адмиралов, то так тому и быть. Желающих спорить не находилось.

Магистр знал, что игра в карты, извечное развлечение магов, Биттенфельду не давалась никогда. Стратегия, тактика... вот с настроем у него все было отлично.  
Райнхард не испугался, когда из чащи на него выпрыгнул здоровый вепрь. Просто чесал его за ушами до тех пор, пока тот не превратился в человека, такого же могучего, как животное, которым он только что был.  
\- Ни одной веточки не погнул, - с легкой ноткой тщеславия в голове сказал Биттенфельд.  
Райнхард знал об этом. Деревья, растения, кустарники - все живое уступало дорогу этому перевертышу. Райнхард тоже мог бы уступить, но предпочитал оказываться победителем. Надо было только дождаться, пока Биттенфельду надоест кружить его в воздухе.


	3. Ройенталь/Оберштайн. R-. "У меня ваша ревность уже вот где сидит!"

Утренние тучи сменились ярким солнцем, но Оберштайн не дал себя обмануть. Вечером небо может снова потемнеть и начаться ливень.  
В попытке выиграть несколько минут на размышление, Пауль продолжил внимательно изучать шкаф с Хайнессенскими сувенирами. Он бы их расположил иначе. Возможно даже взял бы в руку статуэтку Але и переставил ее в правый нижний угол, а “Горнолыжные курорты Хайнессена” наоборот, поставил бы на уровне глаз. Интересно, это было бы достойной местью за то, что его заставляют ждать в приемной? “Господин военный министр совершает перестановку в кабинете генерал-губернатора” — отличный заголовок. Великолепный. Ройенталь от злости поседеет, расплачется и уйдет в монастырь, тем самым избавив Оберштайна от головной боли на тему разделения галактики. 

***  
Оберштайн всегда был неудобным человеком. Возможно Райнхард ценил его именно за это. Они все были в большей или меньшей степени неудобны, кроме разве что Кирхайса. Впрочем как раз он сейчас стал императору неудобнее их всех вместе взятых. Его не переспоришь и ему не прикажешь.  
Невесело улыбнувшись своим мыслям, Ройенталь приказал пустить Оберштайна, которого переспорить не легче, чем покойного Кирхайса.

— Если вы постараетесь, то успеете присоединиться к церемонии на Урваши, — Оберштайн сказал это спокойным и ровным тоном, будто они провели весь вечер в кабинете, а не увиделись только что.  
— Ради этой фразы вы проделали столь долгий путь? — Оскар продолжил старательно изучать пейзаж за окном. Не столько, чтобы продемонстрировать пренебрежение к вошедшему, сколько, чтобы собраться с мыслями.   
— Фройляйн Мариендорф вернулась на службу.  
— И?.. — фраза повисла в воздухе. Ройенталю не интересна фройляйн, и разгадывать эту шараду тоже не было ни малейшего желания. Раздражение накатывало волнами, подталкивая к неуместным поступкам. Оскару вдруг решительно захотелось нахамить. В конце концов Оберштайн первым нарушил правила игры, явившись в Новые Земли. На чужую территорию. На его, Ройенталя, территорию! — И что теперь? Его Величество больше не нуждается в ваших услугах, поэтому отправил в няньки ко мне? Вы хотите удостовериться теперь и в моей благонадежности? Я сыт по горло вашей ревностью, слышите!  
Ройенталь развернулся, театрально прижав руку к горлу. Выбранная роль требовала показать, где именно у него сидит Оберштайн со своими советами и ценным, особо ценным мнением.  
Тот стоял, глядя прямо перед собой. Как в кривом зеркале Ройенталь видел, что тот тоже судорожно вцепился в ворот кителя. По крайней мере касался его пальцами.   
Надо же. Живой.  
Человек из крови и плоти.  
Кто бы мог подумать.  
Хоть выбегай в коридор и кричи: “Эврика! Я нашел человека! В Оберштайне!”  
Никто из адмиралтейства не поверит, и император в первую очередь.  
Надо же.  
Человек.  
“Я не это имел ввиду”.   
“Простите, что ударил по больному месту. Не стоило затрагивать вопросы личной жизни Райнхарда. Я все понимаю”.   
Какие еще заученные фразы придут на ум? Ничего он не понимает. Ни в Райнхарде, ни в Оберштайне уж тем более в себе. Особенно зачем отвернулся к столу, увидев, как подобие улыбки обезобразило лицо Оберштайна. Ему явно плохо удается показывать эмоции. Не выдрессировали в детстве как следует. Впрочем, их обоих.  
Наверное Оберштайн предположил, что Оскар сейчас достанет из ящика бластер — по крайней мере улыбка исчезла, а руки повисли вдоль туловища. Но это была всего лишь фляга, да единственный стакан. Второй Оскар так и не удосужился принести на рабочее место. Незачем.  
Налить виски на два пальца, посмотреть игру света в напитке, и протянуть невольному гостю.  
— Вот.  
Оберштайн не двинулся с места, поэтому пришлось подойти и вложить стакан в руку.  
— Это не яд и даже не алкоголизм. Пейте. Стакан один, потому что тут недавно произошла смена власти. Разруха. Пейте.   
Ну же. Пей Локи бы тебя побрал. Пей, чтобы прийти в себя и разбить уже этот стакан об мою голову. Пей!  
— Наша вода горька, Оберштайн. Не правда ли?  
Оберштайн молча сделал глоток. Наверное не слышал.  
— Теперь моя очередь, да?  
Безудержный кутеж двух взрослых людей, которые терпеть не могут друг друга. По крайней мере теперь. Особенно теперь.  
— Знаете, мне когда-то казалось, что вы ревнуете меня, а не его. А ведь моих женщин было меньше, чем принято говорить. Я верен. В некотором роде, — вода Ройенталя определенно горька. Не иначе виски получают не перегонкой, а просто черпают из звездного колодца, который уходит глубоко в Хель.  
— Да.  
“Да” значит верен? Кому верен?   
Обоим, на самом-то деле. Каждому на свой лад.  
— Лететь ему навстречу — плохая идея, Оберштайн. Я не успею. “Тристан” не столь быстроходен, как хотелось бы. Мы не успеем, потому что вы полетите со мной.

Оберштайн молчал. Он не радовался, не осуждал, не оценивал. Он просто был рядом.  
Возможно потому, что тот, другой, больше не нуждался в нем. Оскар по крайней мере получил половину галактики в приданое, но возможно именно сейчас ему стоило бы отдать свою половину мира за Слейпнира, который бы домчал их быстрее ветра. 

Ройенталь не любит плясать под чужую дудку. Но больше всего он ненавидит Оберштайна, который забывает свою роль, путается в репликах и, не понять, нарочно ли он смял ткань повествования или так вышло. Как случайно вышла та жуткая улыбка, выдавшая в нем человека.  
Раньше в Оберштайне можно было черпать силу — в этом самом спокойствии, в бездне, которая у других людей называется душой. Теперь, возможно, время отдавать долги. Тем более, что если бы его спросили про ревность, то… Оскар бы предпочел, чтобы эта бездна была только его.

— Пора.   
— Пора.  
Стакан отправляется на стол — слуги уберут. На “Тристане” есть другой, лучший комплект. На “Тристане” Оберштайн не сможет спрятаться. Оскар найдет его. И они обязательно придумают как жить теперь, когда Райнхард получил все звезды о которых мечтал и, возможно, женщину в придачу.  
Ревновать к Галактике — глупо. Они оба должны это понять, принять и научиться с этим жить.


	4. Ройенталь/Оберштайн. R-. "У меня ваша ревность уже вот где сидит!" 2

— Почему вы считаете, что этот костюм мне идет?   
Ройенталь осмотрел себя в зеркале и остался крайне недоволен увиденным. Серый ему не шел, не говоря уже о неуместных ассоциациях с военным временем, когда каждый из них был помечен своим цветом.  
— Вам идут благородные нейтральные цвета.  
Оберштайн был конечно же безупречен в своем сером костюме. Он удачно гармонировал с бледной кожей и волосами, которые стали почти белыми со временем.  
— Точно так же мне идет черный костюм, который я мерил часом раньше! И он подчеркивал достоинства фигуры.  
— Да, у этого костюма пиджак длиннее.  
Оберштайн сказал фразу спокойно, довольно равнодушно, но Оскара озарило понимание.  
— У меня ваша ревность вот уже где сидит! Слышите! Желающих покуситься на мою задницу не так много, так что совершенно не обязательно метить меня в свой цвет.   
Оберштайн выпад проигнорировал, просто указал на часы:  
— Вы все равно не успеете переодеться.   
Не успеет.  
Ужасно.  
Вечер обещал быть отвратительным, не говоря уже о том, что одного взгляда господина министра было достаточно, чтобы вокруг Оскара образовывалось пустое пространство. К чему еще натягивать на Оскара бесформенный балахон?  
Хотелось смертельно обидеться, но вместо этого придется как взрослому уважающему себя человеку, напиться. Да и то в разумных пределах.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Оскар поправил шейный платок. Синий шелк успокаивал.


	5. Разговоры в курилке

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> по этому арту https://twitter.com/iwa_to_mushi/status/987592660121632769

Похоже забили на все   
Капитаны небесных сфер   
Курят в открытую форточку   
И плохой подают пример   
Они ни в кого не верят   
И никогда не плачут   
Бог, открывающий двери   
Ангел приносящий удачу

\- Я же говорил, не курить при мне, - голос Райнхарда звенит от обиды.   
Оберштайн иногда обращает внимание на гневный окрик, иногда нет - и это выводит из себя.   
Райнхард кажется сам себе мальчишкой, когда вот так требует, чтобы Оберштайн затушил сигарету. Оберштайн дразнит нарочно.   
Или не дразнит - не понять.   
Сценарий одинаков: сначала Оберштайн встает к окну, переставая существовать в обычном пространстве и времени. Он так думает. Райнхарду в целом нравится смотреть за тем, как он спокоен и сосредоточен. Потом, машинально, рука скользит в кармашек на кителе, чтобы достать портсигар. В нем всего пять сигарет и потертая зажигалка - одна из самых дешевых. Райнхард даже спросил однажды, почему именно так. Про портсигар Оберштайн не ответил, а зажигалки раньше часто терялись. Поверить, что у Пауля фон Оберштайна могли теряться зажигалки, было сложно, но Райнхард не стал уточнять. Сам он не курит. Один раз с Кирхайсом пытались попробовать, но Аннерозе устроила нагоняй, которого хватило на всю жизнь. Интересно, Кирхайс мог бы начать курить в сорок, пятьдесят лет?  
Чтобы не думать о Кирхайсе, Райнхард смотрит, как Пауль достает сигарету из портсигара, разглаживает ее в пальцах, потом подносит к губам. Пробует сначала кончиком языка, что поднес правильно - фильтром к себе.  
Жест не более непристойный, чем наблюдение за ним.  
Губы обхватили фильтр.  
Щелчок.  
Звук открываемого окна.  
Райнхарда больше не существует - Оберштайн остался один на один со своей звездной ночью и табачным дымом.  
Остается бессильно закусить губу и в очередной раз сорваться:  
"Я же говорил, не курить при мне".   
Оберштайн курит, не обращая внимание на разозленного командира. Он неспешно втягивает дым, чтобы потом с силой выдохнуть его из себя. Ради чего это все?  
Райнхард не знает. Он не собирается курить, хотя иногда хочется побыть мальчишкой: встать рядом, касаясь плечом плеча, взять сигарету из пальцев и сделать вдох.  
Райнхард знает, что закашляется, дым попадет в глаза и они начнут слезиться - жалкое зрелище. Он не может себе позволить быть жалким. Лучше вот так - напомнить Паулю фон Оберштайну, что тот не один в кабинете.   
Лучше вот так, усмехнуться с видом победителя, когда Оберштайн гасит окурок и убирает его в портсигар - не выкидывать же в окно. Лучше вот так, ждать, когда комната проветрится, и Оберштайн закроет окно, возвращаясь.   
Лучше вот так наблюдать, зная, что в ящике стола давно заготовлен подарок - портсигар с зажигалкой. Но он на восемь сигарет - подойдет ли?  
Лучше думать, что голова немного кружится от сильного запаха крепкого табака - волосы пропитались им - чем от того, что Оберштайн просто стоит рядом.


	6. Оберштайн/Аннерозе. АУ-постаканон с выжившим Оберштайном.

\- Не думала, что вы любите сладкое.  
Аннерозе чувствует себя неловко.  
Сначала, она ненавидела этого странного человека, которого Райнхард выбрал себе в союзники. Ненавидела именно за то, что тот олицетворял все то, от чего Аннерозе пыталась спрятаться столько лет. Делала вид, что если отгородиться плющом, то мир забудет о ней.  
Мир, казалось, забыл. Этот человек - нет. Или просто вспомнил после похорон.  
На похоронах он, наверное, и не видел ничего, кроме гроба, торжественно укрытого имперским стягом.  
Рукоделие, сад и готовка, как дань уважения ее прихоти, ее памяти о бедном детстве. Впрочем и уход за садом ей тоже готовы поставить в вину. Книги, музицирование и грусть - вот что пристало фаворитке одного императора и сестре другого.  
Она придерживает подол платья, поливая цветы. Она придерживает маску с нарисованной улыбкой, отрезая кусок пирога. Она придерживает книгу, чтобы своенравный ветер не перелистнул страницу. Она придерживает дверь, долго стоя на пороге, когда он уходит.  
Он не любит сладкое и без восторга относится к пряной феззанской кухне. Возможно ему все равно, что есть, как ей все равно, что готовить.   
Возможно однажды, устав от своего одиночества, она позовет его в беседку у самого края сада и там покажет, как безуспешно она воюет с глиной. Та, что должна быть податливой и охотно подчиняться рукам, выворачивается, предпочитая сломаться, чем принять нужную форму.  
У них так мало общего.  
У нее, глины и этого человека с мертвым взглядом.  
И ей даже не стыдно чувствовать себя заменой.


End file.
